Unusual Backgrounds
by EmilieJanePattinson
Summary: Norah Jackson is not your average 17 year old. She has a secret. Will she take her fathers offer? Will she find her imprint? EmbryxOOC IMPRINT STORY! I Do Not Own Twilight! Language.Warning!
1. Preface

**Preface**

Sometimes you think everything is going the way you want it to. But then something comes and bites you in the ass. Literally.

I'm Norah Jackson, and i am - for the most part - a mountain lion. I know, i know scoff all you like. But unfortunately its true.

You see it all started with a very old legend from my tribe. This legend states that the decendants of the four founders of our tribe will become mountain lions. It's sounds silly i know but i guess it's the truth. I never believed either, but then it just happened. I was ill one minute and the next i was asleep in my bed as a gigantic lion. My mother didn't take to kindly to that, she thought i was a stray. She called in the hunters. My own mother.

So now i'm on the run. And i don't know where too. But i suppose it can only look up from here.

So that's me. Norah Jackson, 17 years of age and i gigantic mountain lion on the run.

My jouney has only just begun.


	2. Running

**I don't owne twilight. S.M is all over that :D**

* * *

**Running**

How long have i been driving? minutes? hours? days? It could be weeks for all i know.

*****

No signs anywhere. well thats a lot of help isn't it?! help me!

*****

I want to go home! But where is home. That's difficult to decide when you run away.

*****

I have had enough! i need to get out of this blasted truck.

I pull over sharply to the side of the road and jump out of the drivers seat. I need to stretch my legs. I start to walk to the edge of the forest. has that been there this whole time?

There's no point locking 'the beast' as i call my truck, i mean who would want to steal a 1962 Rusty Chevy truck from the middle of no-where. Yeah that's right, no one. But who am i kidding. I love my truck. Perfect and sturdy, that's what my dad always said.

Dad.

Well there's someone who i haven't seen in a while. I wonder if he still lives in that small resevation of the coast of Forks? Even if he did, i don't know how to get there. do i?

*~*~*

As i walk throught the thick forest i take in my surroundings. This place is beautiful. The sun shining through the tree tops, the birds chirping away. Paradise. That's what i call something like this. Home. Another word for it. I wish i could live out here, but it is never that easy. The warm sun beats down upon me whilest i make my way to a safe and secluded part of the trees.

Finally i come across a small clearing, a roundish shape with wild flowers and long grass up to about my knee. _This will do fine _i thought _Perfect._

Suddenly i start to feel very calm as i let my body take over its natural instinct. i slow but surely start my phase. As i phase my senses heighten, and i can smell _everything._ The smell of the sun warmed soil under my abnormally large paws, the colours from the wild flowers brighten and my sight get clearer and the chirping of the birds singing gets more toned and happy.

*~*~*

As i run through the radiant forest i can't keep but getting distracted with the pure bliss of this place. But knowing me i got a bit to distracted and miss the most prominant scent of all.

Werewolf.

Two of them. No wait five. Oh i'm in trouble.

I start to panic as they have cornered me and i can't run. I suppose this would be the worst time to phase. I have dealt with many werewolves but these seem to have a different ut woodsy smell to them. More like the bark of a tree mixed with the soil on the forest floor.

Then i saw them. They were deffinately _not _the werewolves i have come across in my past but shapeshifters like me. The first to approach me must have been the pack leader as he was not hesitant with his steps. He was a _huge _pitch black wolf, with bright green eyes that seemed to have many hidden questions. If only i could answer them, but i need to stay phased. He was about the size of a large bear as were the others.

That's when i notice how beautiful they all were. The one flanking the leaders left was a large russet-brown wolf with huge, round brown eyes that seems to have a lot of knowledge stored in them. he was also very large and if i might add larger than the leader. how is that possible?

There was also a sandy coloured wolf with excited blue eyes that were brighter than the sky, a greyish coloured wolf with black specks on his back who had huge black eyes that held what seemed to be distast. i wonder who he is mad at? and a beautiful full grey wolf, that seemed to be looking at me with wonder, this wolf was different though. This wolf was female and from her stance looked a little bit arrogant, i don't think i want to get her angry. I don't exactly want to die anytime soon. Even though i cold deffinately take her. I seemed to want to get to know these wolves. I have been alone for so long had to learn things on my own. I wold love some help now and then. It took me about five seconds to make all of these observations and that lead me back to the leader again. he seemed to be watching me carefully and trying to asess me stance, so i bent my front legs and bowed my head for a greating. I'm sure my eyes showed i was faw more inteligent than a normal mountain lion, and i deffinately looked diffrent. Me, i was pure white with black and grey specks and dark brown lines on my back with huge rounded baby blue eyes that held a great amount of depth to them. I personally thought i was beautiful in me lion form other than my human form. Blonde hair and blue eyes, so original.

The leader looked at his pack and whined very softly as if to question them with something. Then they all turned on their heels and ran. I was literally quite shocked at how first the left. I thought i was quick. I decided it might be time to head back to my truck as they seemed to have left me without any warning of comine back. So i phased and re-clothed myself. When i turned around i walked head first into a very broad and strong might i add chest. I was shocked to say that least as i looked up it was a gorgeous man, in about hie early twenties. Then i suddenly realised it was that large black wolf who i was now seeing for the first time in his human form. The others looked at me with shocked faces, and the i suddenly realised i have just phased in front of them. Which means they had seem me naked. Joy!

Then the leader spoke. Woah hiw voice so smooth yet throaty at the same time.

" Hello, My name is Sam Uley and this is my pack. This is Leah, Jacob, Seth and Paul. We are from a little reservation on the coast of Forks called La Push, which is where you seem to be now. If you don't mind me asking, but why are you here?" He spoke calmy and gently to me. When he pointed out all of the wolve i was glad to finally have names to place to the faces.

"Oh, well, I'm Norah Jackson and, um, well i kind of ran away. I personally didn't know where i was until you told me. Actually my father lives in La Push, and i was just thinking about visiting him but i didn't know how to get there" As i said that a small part of me regretted telling them that. what would they think of me running away? would they take me to my father to be sent back home? will they leave me thinking that i am utterly stupid? Sam seemed to notice my brooding and cut through my thoughts with his words.

"Well, it's seems like we have Richard Jackson's daughter here. I thought i recognised your lion. You look just like him when he arrived here too." When he said that about my father i felt relief at his words. Then a shot of panic and betrayal. So my father knew i would become this thing? this lion? Oh i deffinately had a bone to pick with him.

"Yes, that's my father. But i didn;t know he was a mountain lion like me. He never told me before he left." I felt very disgruntled at that fact.

"Well maybe we should take you to him. It seems like he some explaining to do. But one thing before we leave, it is protocal to ask you. Are you alone or have to got company?" He asked me in a sharper tone which had authority heavily layed in it.

"No, i'm alone." As i said this i felt very much alone. Even more that i did earlier that day. It's suprising what some words can make you feel.

With that we phased an ran. All the way to the resevation i kep tgetting the feeling i had eyes on me. Watching me. They should know i won't attack but i guess it is just for the safety of their people. And i agree. I am a danger. I'm a _huge _mountain lion that will attack when she is angry. I would be stared aswell.

Then i saw it. The 'Welcome to La Push' sign.

Dad here i come.

***************

Well there you have it. Chapter one. Woah two chapters on one day. I feel so happy. Won't have to wait long for the next one as i don't have writers block on this story. Woooooooo!


	3. The Meeting

**I Do Not Own Twilight Unfortunately It Is All S.M :) x**

**I finally uploaded this chapter after spending parts of my day writing it. Enjoy x**

**

* * *

  
**

The sign. The sign that i haven't seen since i was 9. And that's a long time ago seeing as i'm 18 now. Woah! 9 years.

'Welcome to La Push'

Well, i guess it's time to see the father. This is going to be fun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As we were running i couldn't help but let out my good old chuckle, even though it sounded a tad strange in my lion form. Running is my favourite thing to do when i phase. To feel the wind in my fur and the earth under my paws is just fantastic.

As we approached a small building Sam turned to me, the first thing i thought was. Phase. So i did. After i phased back i quickly got dressed and waited for them to finish. They didn't take to long as most of them were wearing were jean shorts. Lucky buggers. I timidly followed the pack into the little house only to come across a beautiful young woman around the age of twenty five. She had pin straight hair the colour of black and a perfectly rounded face, which was suprisingly covered on one side with scars. Even though she held these scars, she held them perfectly, She made them her own.

"Oh. Hello, i'm Emily, Sam's fiance. You must be the wolf that the pack smelt?" She asked me gently whilest she smiled at me lovingly. She had a very motherly feel about her, and it made me feel quite homely in this small house of theirs. Which was a suprise to me as i never really felt at home anywhere.

"Erm. No, actually i'm a lion not a wolf, and i'm Norah, Norah Jackson" I said politely. I still felt very intimidated in front of these huge boys and surprisingly the girl as well - she was scary and also this very loving woman who i had nothing to do with.

"A lion?" She asked me as her voice went up a notch and she seemed very shocked. She shot Sam a glance of worry and anxiety, I felt it my job to reasure her.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about, i am very tame and would deffinately not phase on a whim. I am very controlled. I promise" I told her gently, as i said these comforting words she seemed to loose some of her worry but not all of it. _Well I can't be welcomed that easily_ I thought. I was glad that Sam Uley seemed to notice the tension in the room and decided to break the silence.

"So, now that you have met, I would like to inform you that one of the wolves has spoken to the elders and there will be a bonfire set up for tonight. This bonfire will be where you will hear our legends and hopefully we will be able to listen to a few of yours? Possibly?". _Well _I thought _Don't really tell my legends but what the hey. I guess it won't hurt._ It took me a minute before i was able to reply as i tried to sort through my memories to find my tribes legends. Suprisingly i kept coming up short. I know i had heard them but i just couldn't remember them. Shocking.

"Well, that might be a tad difficult as I now think about it I can't actually seem to remember my tribes legends" Shock. Thats all i saw around the room, was shock. Damn It! How could i forget them! I am just so stupid. As i looked up i realised i had just had a tantrum and all of them were looking at me strangly and Emily seemed scared again. Damn!

"But . . . Erm i supposed if i talk with my father he might remember them or they might just come back to me?" As i said this it kind of sounded like a question. A very shaky question. Gosh was nervous, again. I need to get that in check.

"Err, 'kay. we will take you to your father now. i am sure he cannot wait to see you" Sam told me. _Or can't wait to meet me _I thought. I don't even think he remembers me. Oh gosh this is going to be just hunky dorey.

"We will be walking as Elder Jackson doesn't live very far. Two streets down in fact. It won't take long." I willingly agreed, now getting excited that i was going to see my father again even if he didn't recognise me. I would try to get him to remember. I needed him right now.

As we walked down the road, the pack told me a little about themselves. I found out that Seth and Leah were brother and sister - No wonder they looked the same - and that their father was a tribal elder but he passed away sometime this year due to a heart attack. I gave them my condolence but they brushed it off and said that it was just his time to go, and i somehow agreed. Maybe it was. Jacob's father was also a tribal elder and a very important one at that. His father Billy Black was head tribal elder, so i reckon he must be very high already at such a young age. And Paul. Well the only thing I found out from Paul was that he has a terrible temper. I guess me and him won't really get along. I'm not good with ill tempered people they get on my nerves. Unfortunately.

Whilest we were walking and aimlessly chatting i was searching the trees for the other wolves that had been mentioned. Collin, Brady, Jared, Quil and Embry. I was very excited to meet these others and wanted to ask them about their backgrounds. I was a very curious girl. What can i say, i am my fathers daughter.

Suddenly from between the trees i saw a house no bigger then Sam and Emily's. It was a very light green colour with rusty bits around. Even though it looked like it needed a new paint job, it looked very well cared for. Somehow i remembered this house. But i had never lived here. When i was younger we lived in a large blue house with lots of wild flowers and the forest cutting around the back of it. This house was very different. Very small. But it was lovely. The small rose bushes lined perfectly around the gate and white picket fence. I was suprised to see that it was a two story house but then i realised that the loft had obviously been converted. It was perfect.

Without warning the big red front down opened - i know red and green, christmas colours - and there he stood. My dad. He looked exactly the same. Long deep shiny gray hair tied into a pony tail at the back of his head. He had my light blue eyes and was extremely tall. Maybe around 6 ft 2, possibly? Oh, i don't care, he was my dad. He could be the size of thumberlina for all i cared.

My dad.

"Daddy?" i asked quitely and gently, but loud enough to hear. As i said that word his head snapped up and his eyes bored into mine. Recognition. Thats what i saw. He knew me. The boys were moving theirs head between the two of us as they waited for him to speak.

"N-Norah? Norah is that really you?" He asked me with shock evident in his voice and a slight stutter.

"Yes, yes daddy. It's me" I told him. He walked slowly out of the house and hesitantly down the front steps. His walk. The same as always.

"My baby girl? Nor-Nor?" I couldn't speak. Nobody had called me that since i lived with him. He gave me that nickname, my daddy did. I just nodded as i couldn't trust my voice at the moment. Tears welling up in my eyes, wanted to spill over. I choked back a sob, i couldn't handle it anymore. So i ran. I ran to him. He just opened his arm for me. Thats when we collided. _Gosh that hurt _I thought as we tumbled to the floor, both of our sobs becoming more pronounced as we tried to get back all of those years apart.

Richard Jackson (Norah's Father) POV

My daughter!

My baby girl!

My Nor-Nor!

She's home. At last. She's home

SPOV (Sam)

Well that was a shock. I hope she will take the legends well and i hope he remembers hers. This stuff we really need to know about.

NPOV (Norah)

It had been an hour. An hour and i was already settled in my new room. My dad had said that i could stay here as long as i wanted. Phew!

"Norah? Honey, can you come downstairs once your done please. There are some people i would like you to meet baby girl!" My dad shouted up to me. After me and my dad had parted and he had started cooking for the bonfire tonight Sam pulled me to the side and told me that the whole pack would be at the cliff tonight. He also told me that he was happy that i was here as he hadn't seen my dad so happy before. I was shocked, he actually seemed to accept me and i have only know him half a day. I asked him if his whole pack would be so willing to accept me.

"Norah, you have to realise that most of us are new to this, not me personally but some of the younger ones are. Some arn't as willing as me, so just be yourself and we'll find out." I kind of felt a tad bit of relief at his words but i was not all the way over my nervousness.

I slowly made my way downstairs not really looking forward to meeting part but excited aswell. Lets get this over with.

When i walked in the room, i randomly heard someone gasp, and another. All i heard was 'Gosh she looks like him' and 'Well i guess the description wasn't off' and weirdly i also head Sam telling someone to get out. Well he was rude.

"Norah, honey this is Sue and her children, Billy Black our young Jacobs father, Quil Sr and his grandson Quil Jr, Jared and his im - girlfriend Kim and these two young munchkins here are Collin and Brady and you know the rest" I smiled at all of them to show that i had been listening. A small part of me wondered that someone was missing. Maybe i was being stupid.

"Rich, i need you outside please?" i heard Sams voice shout and my father excused himself whilest shooting me a very perceptive glance. Confused much Norah?

I excused meself and went into the kitchen to fetch a drink. As i was in there i heard snippets of my fathers conversation with Sam, and then suddenly i heard him. His voice was so full of anguish and pain but also love and kindness.

"It was hardly my fault was it. I didn't me to do it did i!" He seemed upset about something and i hated it. I hated the way he seemed in pain and that they were blaming him for something he obviously had nothing to do with. I wanted to hug him and make it all better. Wait! What the hell?!

"Well you better stay away from her" Sam shouted at the boy. Stay away from who?!

"I can't you know that Sam. You of all people should understand!" He shouted really loudly. That's when i realised that i was not alone in the kitchen anymore. Emily and Leah where standing there with Kim hovering right behind them.

"Come on honey, we have to go now. The boys won't be very happy if they know you are listening to them" Emily told me in a very quiet voice trying not to catch the attention of the three boys fighting outside the kitchen window.

"What are they talking about? _Who _are they talking about?!" i asked proberly a bit louder than i should have because everything was quiet. Shit! Now you've done it Norah. I buried my head in my hands trying to control the blush that was now very prominant all over my face. I am too nosey for my own good.

Someone seemed to clear their throat which made me removed my hands. I immediately apologized for eavesdropping, but i did not expect to see or feel what i did next.

As i looked up mid appoligy i saw him. Wow! He was - O M Gosh!

He had very dark brown hair, with deep green eyes. He was about the same height as all of the other boys in the room but somehow his height seemed different. He had perfect full lips that were just waiting to be kissed and a cute childlike face. He was perfect. I was more shocked with what i noticed next. He wasn't wearing a shirt. And oh my gosh. His chest was perfectly alined, and had perfect lines where his muscles sat. He even had that gorgeous V-shape at the top of his very low cut ripped jean shorts and a very small amount of hair that just seemed to keep going. He was wow! after about five minutes of ogling him i looked back up to his face and notice he was staring at me smirking.

I felt that familiar blush resurface and as i tried to hide it again he stepped forward. I stopped mid movement and just watched him warily waiting for what every he was going to do or say. Then out of the blue he stroked my cheek. Electricity rocked through me at his touch.

"Hello Norah, I'm Embry, Embry Call" He told me in his very deep and husky voice with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I just died and went to heaven. It felt like my legs were just about to give out on me.

Embry. Embry Call. _My_ Embry Call?!

EPOV (Embry)

Norah. Norah Jackson. _My _Norah Jackson!

* * *

**Next chapter will be the legends from both tribes. If anyone has any ideas for legends from Norah's tribe please review and let me know :) Cheers**


	4. Legends Are Told

**I Don't Own Twilight. I Don't Own The Legends In This Story As They Are All Copied From The Book Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer Owns All Of the Characters, The Legends And The Twilight Saga. :D x**

* * *

**Legend Are Told.**

_Previously EPOV_

_Norah. Norah Jackson. My Norah Jackson._

Her lips started to turn upwards into the most beautiful smile I had even seen. This smile was perfect in so many ways as her whole face seemed to light up with it. A faint blush spread across her cheeks and onto her neck. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Sexy. Perfect. She was wearing black skinny jeans with ripped wholes in them and a grey and white strippy jumper which I hope had nothing on underneath - I know perverted, but i can't help myself. She had the most cutest pair of converse on her tiny feet. Well compared to mine they are. Proberly around 5 ft 7 and weighing around 110 lbs. She had long brown rinleted hair that fell to about her waist which at the moment was tied back into a scruffy platt. Her bright sea blue eyes shined and danced in the sunlight and matched well with her bright pink blush that was even more prominant across her cheeks now as she watched me ogle her. That's when I noticed we had atracted the whole rooms attention and everyone seemed to be taking shy glances at both of us. But all I could concerntrate on was her. My sunshine to my cloudy day.

I faintly heard someone clearing their throat and a voice peirced through my thoughts.

"Well, now we have all met." Silence. "We would like to formally invited you to the bonfire we are having tonight. We tell our tribes legends and we would also love to hear yours." We all looked shyly at Norah and her father, she seemed to be more composed than him as she knew that we were going to ask her to come to this. But her fathers face showed a lot of different emotion, Shock, Confusion, Concerntration. He looked like he was deeply thinking about something important. Their legends. He was proberly trying to remember.

Luckily that was when Emily decided to intervene and tell us that dinner was ready. How long had we stood their? When we all reached the very large kitchen we sat around that table. And of course I sat next to Norah. As we ate our food - me scoffing mine down, as usual - we kept stealing glances at each others. I just couldn't believe how pretty she was and how lucky I am to be able to have her in my life. I can't wait to tell her about imprinting.

Time seemed to fly by as we all sat in our groups around the kitchen and lounge. As the time came around for the bonfire people seperated and went back to their own homes to get ready.

* * * *

NPOV

Today had been great, Embry was perfect. He had the most perfect eyes in the wolrd and I just kept getting lost in them. They had so much depth to them, like looking into a well. We talked about everything. I told him about my mother and where I used to live and he told me that he lived with his mother and that he didn't know who his father was. He also told me that his was also a wolf even though i kind of realised that it felt nice that he would tell me himself. After a while I noticed that people had left to go down to the bonfire.

Me and my father traveled down to the cliffs in Embrys truck. I called shotgun. Best ride of my life. Whilst we were driving down I kept glancing over to Embry when he was driving, and every now and then I would see his hand twitch as if he wanted to move it. The thought at the for-front of my head was that he want to hold my hand, but I shoved to that back of my mind telling myself that, that was rediculous. When we arrived at the cliff I saw the logs that we like benches and the fire that was already being lit as we walked over. As soon as the lit the fire my attention was straight on it. The colours were fantastic. Blue and purple. Embry seemed to notice my fasination with the fire and decided to speak up.

"Its the sea salt. The logs and wood that we used are all from the ocean so when the fire touches them they create like a rainbow effect. Pretty isn't it?" I tore my eyes away from the beautiful colours to look into his eyes. They were lined with excitement and wonder and I imediately thought that he was obviously excited about the legends. I faintly remembered my father telling my the legend when I was a small girl but they were very faint and blurry.

After about half an hours of setting everything up and everyone had arrived the elders began. The first person to speak was Billy Black.

(A/N : This is from the book. )

" The Quileutes has be a small people from the beginning." He told us. "And we are a small people still, but we have never dissapeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors." AS he told s this i watched the pack as they we getting into listening, I glanced over at Emily and saw that she was scribbling down somethings in a notepad. After a bit of thought I realised that she was actually writing down exactly what billy was telling us. I turned my attention back to the story telling intrigued to hear what happen next.

"In the beginning, the tribe settle in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were other who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to excape them. Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was _the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over their bodies and tha waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animal cold see the spirit warriows and understand them; the animal would do their bidding. Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sledges in the frozen north. The spirit warrors turned the dogs against their masters and then bought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warrors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

" The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. Generation passed. Then came the last Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdon, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content." when this was said a few growls and a low hiss came from around the fire. Billy ignored this and continued as if nothing had sounded.

"Utlapa was one a Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirits warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire. Now, when the warriors where their spirit selves, they knew each others thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry at Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but the leave. The furious outcast hid in the nearby forest, waiting to get revenge against the chief. Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and the coast, making sure no treat approached.

" One day Taha Aki left to perform his duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had it's drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him. Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - He had cut his own bodys throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched with dispair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing to make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he's had a vision of danger, but really he was knew Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquers with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden - seeking pirvileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury." Everyone's Eyes were glued to Billy as he told this part of the story. The wolves faces all masked the same, in fury. They obviously don't like this part of the legend, and I can completely agree. Whilst Billy paused to take a sip of his drink I sat and wondered why someone would try that hard to just become a leader of a tribe. He didn't even get to complete what he wanted to do, so wouldn't you just give your body back? We all watched and waited until Billy was ready to start speaking again.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away. All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary jouneys to keep watchwere a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed - never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in the torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirirt as twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jelous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Evern life as an animal wold be better that this horrible empty consciousness. And then Taha Aki had an idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better that the void of the spirit world. As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that their was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chiefs orders and try to communicate with the wolf. As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited tamely for his return - to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

" 'Traitor,' He screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decsion how to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, Utlapa had his knife at his throat and his hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not even say one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened." Billy took another break at this point in the story to search the faces of the crowd listening. I looked around the bonfire to see that Emily has used almost half of her notepad with information from the story. I looked over to see Embry watching me carefull. I wonder how long he had been doing that.

"Old Quil will be telling us some of the other legends in a little while after Billy has told this one." He wispered quietly into my ear. All I could do was nod as his sweet breath overcome me and clouded my senses. The gruff voice of Billy Black suddenly broke though my thoughts again as he continue with his story.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger or a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppresor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man. The new man did not look like Taha Aki' body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crished the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with people and giing the young wive back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirirt travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was their. The spirit warriors were no more. From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many year, for he did not age. When danger treatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwell in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside." As Billy finished his part of the story the pack started to talk amongst themselves.

"That's why Sam's black. Black heart, black fur." I head Quil Jr mutter under his breath. I gasped at how rude he had been but stopped as I heard the whole pack laugh. All I heard was a _Smack _and I realised Sam had taken care of it. I thought it best to speak up then.

"So every wolf is actually a spirit warrior?" I asked Billy and Old Quil timidly. Their eyes snapped up to meet mine as soon a the words left my mouth. This time Old Quil answered me.

"Yes, they are Norah. Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged, but others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again." He told me. I was intigued by this idea and felt like I needed to know more.

"So any of these wolve here coild stop changing and age like normal person?" I asked Old Quil, but before he could answer me I heard Jake snap.

"Normal people? course we're normal!" he glared at me, but stopped as soon as someone gave him a warning growl. I was scared, and that difficult because with my strength I could beat anyone of these wolves.

"I really didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." I felt guilty that I made them mad by saying that they weren't normal when technically they really weren't. They were just like me - from the world of myths.

"It's okay Norah, _Some _people have a problem with dealing with things." Sam told me gently and my guilt settle but never really went away. Thats when Old Quil started again.

"The tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gae up their spirits wolves. Taha Aki had lived that span of three men's lives. He married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so he would die when she did. That is how the magic came to us, _but _this is not the end of the story." He paused to look around the bonfire before he started on the second part of this long story in their legends.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the next part of the legends and maybe if i can fit it in Norahs legends.**

**I Only Own Norah And Her Father None Of The Other Characters Or The Legends Are Mine. x **


	5. Legends Are Told Part Two

_**Disclaimer: All legends mentioned in the chapter are not mine! They belong to The Twilight Saga which belongs to the wonderful Mrs Stephenie Meyer! :)**_

_**AN: Well it has been a long time since I have updated. Have my GCSE's going on at the moment so I am having a hard time finding any time at all to write. **_

_**Got good news though. I have already booked my ticket to go and see Eclipse! I am going to the week early showing and I am venturing out into the world of Twilight at midnight! Gosh I am going to be so tired :) It is so worth it.**_

**_I would also like to thank everyone who has review this story. I would love people to review it and let me know what you think of it! _**

* * *

**Legends Are Told - Continued.**

It didn't take Old Quil long to start his story telling. I sat and listened just as quietly as I had in the first part of the legend. Old Quil's voice was also like Billy's, very gruff and husky. But it also had a very dominant tone toward it which made me feel like if I didn't listen i would get put in the corner of a room as a punishment. I know strange, but that's what it felt like. He sat upright and glanced around the bonfire to see if everyone was listening carefully enough.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors. This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice" He told us, he glanced at me before he carried on. In that small glance i got a lot of feeling from it, like he was telling me to really pay attention otherwise I would definitely not understand. With that I opened my ears a tad more so that i would hear every double meaning to the legend.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each others thoughts while in their wolf form, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began."

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence on the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before - a strange scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain" I glanced around the fire and only to find that all of the pack had their noses turned up at this part of the legend. I tuned myself back into what Old Quil was saying trying to find out why.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed" I had hardly noticed when Embry rapped his arm around me to keep me warm. The heat emitting from him was like no other. It made me feel safe and enclosed from the world. Old Quil's gruff and fierce voice pulled out of my thoughts and back into the story.

"They found traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to return to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return. The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again. Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the day of the Quileute - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makah.

"Yaha Uta, described what had happened: he and his brothers found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creatures arms, his mouth on her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red." I gasped and look straight into Embry eyes as the whole pack looked at the both of us.

"Vampires" I whispered so quietly even i didn't hear it but i knew that the wolves would. I was surprised that we were both meant for the same thing. The death of these outragious creatures. This blood-drinkers. Blood suckers.

"Yes, my dear. Vampires. So Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. The found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got it's hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creatures throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head of the creature, but the hand continued to mangle his brother. Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed. Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creatures granite arm. The two pieces touched as the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself back together again." With that Old Quil looked at Billy as if he were waiting for him to say something, then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to face Billy.

He grabbed something from around his neck and pulled out the very bag from the story. I gasped at the sight of it and curiosity came across me. I eyed the bag wondering whether to ask of not. I thought this would be my only chance so what the hell.

"Billy, I was just wondering whether I could . . . ?" I let myself trail off and tried to show him what I wanted with my eyes. It seemed like it worked as he took the brake of his wheelchair and rolled himself over to me. He looked at me warily as if telling me to not ruin it otherwise there will be consequences. I carefully took the bag from him and weighed it in my hand. I tried not to touch the string as I didn't exactly want to explain everything just yet to them. You see there is definitely something different about me and my tribe. We have powers. Not just any powers but strong, very strong powers. I looked at the bag carefully and spoke.

"Bloodsuckers. Formally known as the Cold One. Better known as Vampires. Should have thought so. I wondered why there were so many of you." I glanced up and looked around the crowd that had gathered around me and Embry. Everyone was eyeing me clearly shocked as to what i had just said. I smiled angelically at them all and cautiously passed the small bag back to Billy to tie back around his neck. I looked back to Old Quil and silently asking him to please continue as it was not time for me to speak yet.

" So, only one wolf lived on. Young Yaha Uta. they did not have to wait long as the creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge. The stories say the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; and the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him. At first the could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. she swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too. She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. she swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another uncomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mates had been. But Yaha Uta was alone - The was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He Limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white muzzled wold. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The began again. Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Not her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew the would die when their father failed.

" So the third wife ran towards the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She has no fear of the weak human of the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she as about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki, when the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinkers feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone. Watching their mother die, Two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever someone would try to touch her, and then her went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take thier places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting to see the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were the decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always cam in one and twos, and the pack stayed small. A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if her were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have one the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw others in.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has even seen" Old Quil said, and for one moment everyone seemed to be in deep thought. I wondered why. I looked up at Embry who was staring intently into my eyes. Old Quil spoke again. "Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," He said, and then he sighed. I turned my eyes back toward him. " And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." He said. He looked towards the large fire in the middle of the circle and took a large gulp of his drink trying to wet his raspy and raw voice. I noticed that the rest of the wolves had taken the chance to finish off all the food that had been prepared for the night. I watched as they chucked everything on the table into their mouths and swallow it all whole. _I am so glad that I don't come close to eating anything as much as that _I thought, and I mentally reminded myself to ask Emily how she can take it all.

As I watched all of this happening around me, I finally felt the sense of home and family. And I liked it. But how long would that last? Not very long after they hear my story. The things that I have done. The pain I have caused. The fear. The terror.

The Nightmares!

* * *

**_Not really an important chapter. But the next one is._**

**_I am looking for ideas! I really need ideas for Norah's background story. I have a few but I am open to anything you guys may think can help get this story off the ground :)_**

**_Please review! :) x_**


End file.
